Marauders
The Marauders are a faction first featured in Red Faction: Guerrilla, descended from displaced Ultor scientists. They were historically hostile to both the EDF and Red Faction, until they formed an alliance with the Red Faction to push the EDF off Mars. History, Society & Culture '' "You Outlanders think us beneath you, and your mistake grants us power!"'' -Vasha, Leader of the Marauaders during the second Red Faction Uprising After the fall of the Ultor Corporation the remaining scientists and technicians fled the Ultor mines and facilities and took up the pretense of the Marauders in order to protect their research, technology and themselves from the Earth Defense Force and the greater population of Mars - now free from the opression of their corporation. Over time, new generations of Marauders were born, and the disguise born out of necessity was imprinted into the new generations pysche as a culture and way of life, instead of just a facade to mask themselves from the EDF and Red Faction. Decades on the fringes of Martian civilisation, persecuted by the EDF and distrusted by the greater Mars population have turned them into a bitter and blood-thirsty group. They often attacked the forces of both the Earth Defense Force, the Red Faction and the civilians of Tharsis in a rage against the 'Outlanders.' Samanya, the sister of the Marauder's leader, left the Marauders durring the Battle of Mariner Valley for that very reason, unable to stand the self-destructive anger of her people, and helped re-establish the Red Faction with the help of Dan Mason and Hugo Davies. As a result of their Ultor heritage the Marauders came to be in possession of the Nano Forge, an Ultor device passed down from their predecessors. The Nano Forge is believed to be the work of Axel Capek, whether just a remanent of his research or his a key breakthrough on his behalf it is not clear. The Earth Defense Force was extremely determined to get its hands on the device, but despite their efforts it was Alec Mason and the Red Faction whose hands the Nano Forge fell in to. The Marauders and the Red Faction later formed a shakey alliance and used the Nano Forge to destroy the E.D.S. Hydra. It is believed that the then leader of the Marauders, Vasha, died in that battle. Weapons & Tactics and Shotguns]]During the era of the second Red Faction uprising, Marauders mainly used Gutters and improvised Shotguns. A small number of them also carried EDF weapons such as the Assault Rifle and the Peacekeeper. It is assumed that they scavenged these weapons from raids on towns and bases, possessing no known industrial power of their own. In the Demons of the Badlands DLC, they also often carried the Spiker, a formidable weapon which does much to combat their traditional lack of mid-to-long range weaponry. Another oft-held weapon included in Mariner Valley is the Impaler, a weapon of similar ilk to the Gutter and which is just as deadly whilst also being more effective aginst buildings. Other Marauder weapons were included aswell, such as the Missile Pod and their own variants of the Red Faction Sledgehammer and Remote Charges. These, however, were not commonly used by ordinary members of the Marauders. Marauders tactics during the second Martian Uprising were generally typified by surpise raids in small to medium sized groups against both EDF and Red Faction alike. They had a knack of turning up when both of their enemies were already engaged with each other, often coming from several directions at once in order to overwhelm and surprise targets. Most active at night, in the Badlands, occasionally in Dust, and rarely in Oasis, the Marauders scavange weapons from the EDF. Settlements & Population The earliest currently known Marauder settlement was in Mariner Valley, somewhere in the Badlands. It is also unknown whether it was still intact when the second Martian Uprising rolled around - but it is known that they had a stronghold out beyond the irradiated zone. Vehicles ]]Marauders are excellent mechanics and designers, constantly working from scraps salvaged from the colonists. What is more, their vehicles are a key part of projecting their savage persona to the other Martians. There are two types of vehicles which appear in Tharsis, with an additional three in Mariner Valley; Jetter The Jetter is a buggy with one seat and a turret which often appears in the open wastelands of the Badlands in Tharis. Raider The Raider has platform-like base with three seats, two of which have turrets and often appears in the open wastelands of the Badlands in Tharis. Punisher The Punisher is a Marauder kind of Heavy Walker which appears in Mariner Valley. Chomper The Chomper is a fast dune buggy with two seats, a massive rear spoiler and which often has either two mounted machine guns or two Marauder Harpoon Turrets. It appears in Mariner Valley. Stomper The Stomper is a Marauder truck with space for three and a machine gun turret on the back. It appears in Mariner Valley. Design The Marauders usually wear gas masks (in order to survive in the Irradiated Zone) with spikes on top of their full head masks. They also wear old Ultor scientist clothing (gray pants and long sleved button-up shirts with black trims. They also seem to screech when they feel threatend (most likely to warn other Marauders). It has been stated that the Marauders were modeled after the Sand People from Star Wars and the Sand People from Mad Max 2. Gallery Category:Navbox templates Category:Red Faction: Guerrilla Category:Factions